Family Matters
by Myriddin
Summary: Jade/Tori. Part of the Domestic Jori series. Jade adjusts, surprisingly enough, to the idea of parenthood rather adorably. ONESHOT.


**Family Matters**  
By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: Part of the Domesticated Jori series. Goes back a little in the timeline, taking a look at Tori's early pregnancy with Skylar and Jade's reaction to impending parenthood. **

Tori Vega-West found herself dragged, though not unwillingly, from the drowsy, floating sensation of light, dozing sleep, grounded back to reality by the barely audible sound of boots against the wooden floors. The noise was coming from downstairs, not really disturbing her as she knew it to be Jade. She sighed contently, stretching out with a laziness that could only be contributed to a good sleep.

Her sleepy gaze drifted to the end of the bed, and meeting a dozen eyes staring back at her, she screamed. Almost immediately, she could hear the crashing of Jade racing up down the hall, cursing loudly as she tripped or stumbled in her haste. The writer appeared in the doorway, breath heavy as her eyes settled on her wife with obvious panicked concern.

"Jade, what in the world?" Tori murmured, pointing to the edge of the bed.

Her worry faded to sheepishness, and Jade looked away with a light blush on her cheeks. Seated in a row along the end of the bed was half-a-dozen stuffed toys, four bears with a dog and a cow in between for variety. Six sets of glassy eyes and sewed up smiles stared back at her as Tori looked from them to the woman nearby.

"Um…sorry?"

Tori shook her head, laughing incredulously. "What did you do? Rob a toy-store?"

"I…uh…I bought them for the kid."

She smiled, sitting herself up more comfortably this time. "Jade, it's a little early for that, don't you think? Besides, newborns are tiny. A regular toy will probably dwarf him."

"Oh," though she tried to hide it, Jade's face fell and Tori instantly felt terrible to ruin the enthusiasm evident in blue eyes.

"Jade, come here." Still wearing that kicked puppy expression and trying to cover it with a scowl, Jade did as asked, shuffling across the carpet to sit beside her. Tori reached up, cupped her lover's face and guided Jade to look at her. "This was sweet of you, Jade. We'll just put them away until he's a little older."

Jade rolled her eyes and Tori was relieved to see the warmth return to her gaze. "I was out getting dinner and I saw some of them in the window. It was just a whim."

Tori leaned her forehead against Jade's. "He is going to be so spoiled."

Jade brushed her lips against Tori's temple. "You keep saying that. He?"

"Yeah. We are so having a boy."

Jade drew back a little, cocking an eyebrow. "We are? How do you know that?"

"Mother's intuition."

Jade chuckled. "Speaking of mothers, how was your nap?"

"Good."

Jade wrapped an arm around her and Tori shifted over, giving her spouse enough room to stretch out beside her. She placed her head on Jade's shoulder and she kissed Tori's hair.

"Are you feeling better? Cause I did bring back dinner."

Tori leaned her head up. "Yeah, I'm feeling better. I guess that's why they call it morning sickness, huh?" She kissed Jade's cheek. "I found the tea and toast you left me this morning. Thank you."

"Did it help?"

"It stayed down better than anything else."

Jade nodded. "I did some reading. There are some herbal teas that are supposed to help settle your stomach, but it was hard to find one without caffeine, so I hope it tasted okay. And I looked at some of the pamphlets the doctor gave us. It said you were going to feel sick for a few months, but it was important to try and keep down a steady diet if you could. Losing weight could be really bad for the baby-" She cut off as she took in the soft, amused look Tori was giving him. "What?"

"Nothing," she smiled, "I was just thinking of how sweet you are." Right on cue, Jade's cheeks went pink and Tori stifled a giggle. This was a side to her wife that others rarely had the chance to see, the sweet, thoughtful, dedicated spouse and mother-to-be. "How much have you read?"

"Um…I may have read a few things once or twice."

Still amused, Tori couldn't help but ask. "What would that be exactly?"

Purposely avoiding her eyes, Jade climbed out of the bed, rummaged through a nearby messenger bag and handed her the book. Reading the title, Tori laughed. "'What to Expect When You're Expecting'?"

Jade shrugged. "The woman at the bookstore showed me a bunch of stuff, but I didn't have much cash on me. This was the only one that sounded familiar." Trying to distract her attention from the memory of how out of place she felt asking questions and the more amused the saleswoman seemed to be the more confused she became, Jade turned back to her bag. "Oh, I got you something else. I think we forgot about the prescription from the doc in all the excitement."

Tori smiled once again- she couldn't seem to stop doing that- as Jade handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins, "Thank you," She got up, kissing Jade's cheek once more as she passed. "You're going to make an amazing mother, Jade West."

She delighted in the way Jade blushed again as Tori brushed by her, casually asking, "So, what are we having? I'm starving."


End file.
